


Send Tweet - Or, glimpses at Twitter in the DC Verse

by TheHoardingPuffin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (like we see it through the tweets and stuff), Arab Damian Wayne, Attempt at Humor, Chaotic Batfamily, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Hispanic Jason Todd, Jason Todd Loves Classic Literature, M/M, Mixed Tim Drake, Podfic Welcome, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Romani Dick Grayson, Social Media, Twitter, WARNING: Anti Romani Racism, WARNING: G-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoardingPuffin/pseuds/TheHoardingPuffin
Summary: Goth King @IisaQueerMessSo I‘m gonna visit family in Gotham soon. Gothamites, assemble! Give me your survival tips!Katy @AllyCat221b@IisaQueerMess Tip Number one: Don’t come to Gotham!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yet another DC Verse Social Media/Twitter Fic, featuring the Batfamily and others.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 22
Kudos: 211





	Send Tweet - Or, glimpses at Twitter in the DC Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Please ignore the terrible title, I was not very good at title-ing today.  
> I've been reading a lot of social media fics recently and I wanted to try because "why not?!". However, I have a few things to say about the many, many headcanons I applied into this fic, which you can find in the notes at the end of this fic.  
> I hope you enjoy this, even though it's silly and stuff. As usual, comments and kudos are a writer's food for the soul and heart!  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

**Goth King** @IisaQueerMess

So I‘m gonna visit family in Gotham soon. Gothamites, assemble! Give me your survival tips!

 **Katy** @AllyCat221b

@IisaQueerMess Tip Number one: Don’t come to Gotham!

 **noodles** @runningonramen

@IisaQueerMess avoid any really dark alleys, don’t walk alone anywhere, don’t wear all black and don’t wear anything themed or too colourful. also get some self protective help like mace or a knife

 **NightwingStan** @thebuttsmatch

@IisaQueerMess @runningonramen also get a gas mask

 **Goth King** @IisaQueerMess

@IisaQueerMess @runningoramen @thebuttsmatch I, uh… I think I might just cancel my trip. Are you guys okay? WTF even is your city?!

 **NightwingStan** @thebuttsmatch

@IisaQueerMess excuse you but our city is great we love her even though she is a mess

 **Katy** @AllyCat221b

@IisaQueerMess @thebuttsmatch I swear, people from Metropolis are such snowflakes

 **Goth King** @IisaQueerMess

@AllyCat221b I’M FROM STAR YOU PREJUDICED LITTLE SH*T AND I’M SORRY NOT EVERYONE IS USED TO THAT LEVEL OF CRAZINESS!!!

**°°°**

**Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓ 

Hello folks! Thanks for all your concerned messages about the hostage incident at my brothers’ school yesterday. I can assure you that they are all alright. The police and Red Robin and Robin took care of the situation.

**Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

Just wanted to say that no, I was not harmed in yesterday’s hostage situation at Gotham Academy. Thanks for everybody’s concern. You will be happy to know that nobody – students or teachers or other personnel – were seriously harmed.

**Queen of Kickass** @artycrock

Damn! Don’t think we ever had a hostage thing while I was at that school!

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@artycrock don’t tell me you are upset about that?!

**Lesbos** @lesbianarchi

That moment when u follow a hot archer because ur gay and suddenly find out she went to school with a WAYNE

**Queen of Kickass** @artycrock

I just came back from practice to over 100 new followers. WTF! Also hi new people. Why are you here?

 **Queen of Kickass** @artycrock

@artycrock Shit, this is because I replied to Dick, isn’t it

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@artycrock sorry for that

**°°°**

**NightwingStan** @thebuttsmatch

does anyone ever sit and wonder if the heroes have social media because if nightwing has twitter i am fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucked

 **Robin Watch** @RobinWatchGC

@thebuttsmatch nah. you’re just fucked if the bat finds out that you post thirst content of his kid but like… same here

 **NightwingStan** @thebuttsmatch

@RobinWatchGC you’re even more fucked dude

 **Robin Watch** @RobinWatchGC

@thebuttsmatch I don’t post thirst content at least! I just post about the Robin!!!

 **Red Hood** @ilivedbitch

@RobinWatchGC yeah cause that’s not totally stalker-y or anything. The kid’s not even a teenager! Geez…

 **Maria** @miamaria

@ilivedbitch @RobinWatchGC DUDE YOU DONE F-ED UP IF RED F-CKING HOOD TELLS YOU OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gotham Police** @GCPD_official

The Gotham Police Department now hosts a new emergency hotline for cases of sexual violence. Find it on the official GCPD webpage.

**Red Hood** @ilivedbitch

Casual reminder that most of the time if you’ve been sexually harassed or assaulted, the police won’t help you or tell you it’s your fault so - ACAB

_Retweeted by **Sandbox** @GuessImmaQuit and 83 more_

**Sandbox** @GuessImmaQuit

YO FOLKS RED HOOD SAYS ACAB

°°°

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

I am currently confined to bed rest as per orders of Alfie and I’m veeeeeerrrryyyyy bored so I’m taking questions!

 **Lizzabeth** @CottonHead

@flyinggrayson bed rest? Why, what happened? You okay???

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@CottonHead I may have broken my leg while trying a new acrobatic trick. But I’m fine, I promise!

**James** @BinderDipity

@flyinggrayson from a fellow acro: favourite medium?

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@BinderDipity Hello fellow acrobat! I mean, I’ve been a trapeze artist since I was a kid, so that would be the obvious one, but I’ve really been enjoying aerial silks recently! Do you have a favourite?

 **James** @BinderDipity

@flyinggrayson I am still young tbh and haven’t had much chance to experiment, but I like uneven bars and aerial hoop ^^

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@BinderDipity those are great too! I wish you best of luck in your further acrobatic journey!

**Puppy Dog Tail** @magickdance

@flyinggrayson how many languages do you speak?

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@magickdance my first languages are Sinte Romani and German, and I later learned English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Russian. I also picked up some Swahili, Mandarin, and Cantonese and a little bit of ASL.

**Salisbury** @enbyenvy

@flyinggrayson favourite animal???

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@enbyenvy that’s a tough one. We have a lot of pets because my youngest brother loves animals and I love them all, but if I’m honest, I have to say horses and elephants. Haly’s had two elephants, Zitka and Eleanor, they were amazing!

 **Salisbury** @enbyenvy

@flyinggrayson elephants? Cool! Do you have a photo of your pets?

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@enbyenvy here you go! This is most of them – only the cow is missing.

_[Two photos are attached to the tweet. The first is a digital photo of a framed photograph and shows a maybe seven-year-old boy with tanned skin and thick black curly hair sitting on the back of a small elephant. A bigger elephant is visible in the background. The second photo shows a living room sofa. On it sit the three Wayne boys – Dick, Tim and Damian – surrounded by animals. Tim is holding a bright orange kitten, Dick is holding a tousled-looking white cockatoo with only 60% of his plumage intact, and Damian has a black-and-white tuxedo cat sitting on his lab and one hand is resting on the head of a huge black Dane.]_

**Salisbury** @enbyenvy

@flyinggrayson They’re all so cute but EXCUSE ME DID YOU SAY COW?!?!

**Lesbos** @lesbianarchi

@flyinggrayson lowkey afraid to ask even though WE supports a lot of projects but… what do you think about queer people?

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@lesbianarchi I am queer people ;)

 **Lesbos** @lesbianarchi

@flyinggrayson WAIT HUH WHAT

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@lesbianarchi yup, I’m pansexual! And this just goes as a general note right here and now: My page is a 100% safe space for queer and questioning people! You are valid! <3

 **Lesbos** @lesbianarchi

@flyinggrayson gonna admit, I did not see that coming

**Riodan** @felttippymy

@flyinggrayson favourite books or films?

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@felttippymy for books, I am currently re-reading “Krabat and the Satanic Mill” by Otfried Preußler which is GREAT by the way… and for films I really like anything Jim Henson related. Also “Knives out” is an instant fave.

**Silver Moon** @SilMoo

@flyinggrayson @magickdance wait, why do you speak German as your first language?

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@SilMoo my family is German and Sinti Romani. I wasn’t raised in Germany (though because the circus I grew up in did travel and perform there a few times) but it was important to my father that I learned his language, same as my mother wanted me to learn hers.

**°°°**

**ADHD Monster** @bartallen

Some people really need a high five. In the face. With a heavy table or something!!!

**Queen of Kickass** @artycrock

WTF I HATE HUMANS (some of them) why did you think this stuff was okay?!?!?!?! Keep your barely concealed racism away from my friends or I’ll prove myself worthy of my name and kick your asses into next century!!!!

**Science Geek** @wallywest

Can’t believe that we live in 2021 and still there’s people who use the G-slur and think it’s okay to ask people for blood quantum and shit. NEWS FLASH but even if they are celebrities, cultural minorities don’t owe you anything! You guys disgust me.

**Farmboy** @ConnerKent

I literally live in a TINY ASS TOWN in KANSAS and people here are less racist than some of you. Be ashamed of yourselves.

**Barbara** @BabsG0rd0n

This is a reminder that Romani people still face oppression and racism today and that this page is a safe space for victims of racist violence. Also, if you dare insult my friends again I will make sure you regret it!

**Roy** @royharper

ay yo racism isn’t fucking cute and using slurs isn’t either

**Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

I am speaking for my whole family here: For the past days, my oldest brother has been bombarded with racist, anti-romani comments and private messages, both on Twitter and on Instagram. This has to stop and we WILL be pressing charges. 1/7

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne For anyone unaware of the situation: Four days ago, my brother Dick wanted to answer some questions from his followers and instead, this good-natured exchange turned into something extremely hurtful and invasive after he mentioned his Romani heritage. 2/7

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne Dick may have American citizenship and all that, but culturally and by birth, he is German and Sinti Romani. He is proud of this heritage and rightfully so. His Romani grandparents managed to avoid being captured by the Nazis in WW2 and survived. 3/7

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne This unfortunately isn’t the first time he had to face anti-romani racism, not the first time he has had to hear the g-slur or has been accused of horrible things. However, it was the first time in a long while someone told him to the face. 4/7

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne Furthermore, it was on his own pages, in spaces he controls and curates to be a safe space. Some of you – you know who you are – have invaded these spaces with the intention of causing pain. 5/7

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne Well, congratulations, you succeeded. Do you want to know what you did? You send my brother into a state of panic and hurt and it caused a severe relapse in some of the issues he has been struggling with (I won’t specify because that’s not for me to tell) 6/7

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne I hope you are proud of yourselves. You will be dealt with, and as cliché and sinister this may sound, we will make you pay. You are not getting away with your blatant racism and verbal violence. 7/7

_Thread has been retweeted by **Red Hood** @ilivedbitch and 26.492 more_

**Red Hood** @ilivedbitch

RACISTS GET FUCKED!!!!

**NightwingStan** @thebuttsmatch

Hey, if you think it’s cool to use the n-word, the g-slur or any other derogatory term, please unfollow me thx

**Robin Watch** @RobinWatchGC

Interrupting my usual Robin-content to remind you (as a Gothamite & as a human with common sense) that racism is not okay. It’s also not okay how some people think celebrities owe them explanations of their heritage just because they are famous. Yes, this is about Dick Grayson.

**Picture News** **Gotham** @PNGotham ✓

Oldest Son of Bruce Wayne victim of racist comments on social media – Wayne comments: We do not tolerate such behaviour and will be taking action.

Read full article on our Webpage

**Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me in the last few days, and especially to my family and friends. I love you guys.

**Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

To anyone who has voiced their concern at the situation: I’m okay now. Mostly. This whole situation did result in a few setbacks for me but I am working on it with my therapist. I will be alright. I am lucky to have a great safety net in the form of my friends and my family.

**°°°**

**Raila** @spaceandstuff

Has anyone seen the new interview with the Waynes yet?

 **Katy** @AllyCat221b

@spaceandstuff no, when did that happen?!

 **Raila** @spaceandstuff

@AllyCat221 they were all on the Winnie Thrombey show!!!

 **Katy** @AllyCat221b

@spaceandstuff who TF is Winnie Thrombey?

 **James** @BinderDipity

@AllyCat221b She’s got an evening show where she talks to celebrities? Didn’t you know that? It’s pretty popular!

 **Katy** @AllyCat221b

@BinderDipity don’t watch TV normally

 **Mary Winstett** @MaWin333

@spaceandstuff @AllyCat221 @BinderDipity Anyone got a link???

 **Weeeeeeee** @wingnut

@spaceandstuff @AllyCat221 @BinderDipity @MaWin333 here ya go!

_[The video shared opens with the moderator Winnie Thrombey smiling into the camera. She’s probably in her 50s, with short white hair and thick purple glasses. She’s wearing a classy black dress, and sits on an armchair. Across from her on a large-ish couch sit the four Waynes, Bruce Wayne and his three sons. A ruffled-looking cockatoo is sitting on Dick Grayson’s shoulder._

_Winnie: Good evening, gentlefolk, and welcome back! Tonight, I am fortunate to say that I’ve got the whole Wayne family in the studio with me. Welcome!_

_She flashes a smile at the Waynes, who – apart from Damian – smile back._

_Bruce: We’re happy to be here._

_Tim: Always. Though this is the first time we all were here, isn’t it?_

_Damian: You know this is the first time, Drake. Don’t act dumber than you are!_

_Dick ruffles his youngest brother’s hair._

_Dick: Be nice!_

_Winnie: Now, the human members of your family surely don’t need any introduction – but, Richard-_

_Dick: Call me Dick, please._

_Winnie: Dick. I keep looking at your companion there. Care to introduce us?_

_Dick: Oh, yes, that’s Kaa. My, uh, emotional support bird._

_Kaa the Cockatoo: Bacon bacon paaaaaaancakes! Hewwo! Hiiii!_

_Dick makes a sort of apologetic face._

_Dick: He just learned that one. The bacon pancake one._

_Winnie: Oh, but that’s cute!_

_Damian: Tt. Kaa is a horrible name for an animal like this one._

_Dick: I named him after a book character!_

_Tim: From a book you read when you were ten._

_Dick: I actually re-read it a few weeks ago._

_Bruce sighs and pinches his nose, then shoots Winnie an apologetic glance. The moderator takes the hint and gets the conversation back on track. She recaps a few recent developments concerning Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne family, before turning towards Tim._

_Winnie: Tim, you recently took to be CEO of Wayne Enterprises. That’s a lot of responsibility for a sixteen-year-old._

_Tim nods._

_Tim: Oh, it is, it definitely is. But I feel up to it, and if it should get to be too much, I have a safety net. My father can take back over if needed, or other people on the board._

_Winnie: Well, good luck! And are there any projects you want to do as your first act?_

_Tim: Actually, I already did that. WE is financing a project to rework Gotham’s teenage mental institutions. And we hope to extend this campaign out of our city in the future._

_Winnie: Uh, rework how?_

_Tim: I recently started doing research on how teenagers and young adults are treated in mental facilities – other than the Arkham Asylum – and it turns out that all over the US, many of these clinics abuse and torture their patients way more than help them. A big issue in this is lack of transparency and control of these individual institutions. We hope to solve that a bit and to make those clinics an environment that actually helps healing._

_At this point, the camera pans back to Dick, who looks very tense and is absently rubbing his wrist. Bruce notices, and squeezes his hand; Kaa the Cockatoo nuzzles against Dick’s face. Damian eyes his oldest brother carefully, and Tim taps his knee against Dick’s knee. Winnie notices too._

_Winnie: Are you alright, Dick?_

_Dick: Uh, yeah. Sorry. I’ve been dealing with some mental issues myself lately._

_Winnie: This… stop me in any moment if this is too personal, but this wouldn’t be about the incident that occurred on social media a few weeks ago, would it?_

_Dick nods._

_Dick: No, that was the trigger moment. I, uh – I have a history of anxiety and panic attacks for a while, and a lot of that is connected to racism I experienced as a young child. Having a lot of strangers bombard me with very… very racist comments and… disturbing…_

_Bruce gently lays an arm around Dick’s shoulders._

_Winnie: …disturbing?_

_Tim: Some of those messages contained photos from concentration camps and explicit threats to Dick’s life._

_Damian scowls openly._

_Bruce: We are dealing with the people in question, and Dick is seeing a therapist._

_Dick nods._

_Dick: Yeah, and I’m definitely better again. Not perfect, but better._

_Winnie: Okay. I think we should switch topics now, right?_

_The Waynes all nod in agreement. This is where the video ends.]_

**Katy** @AllyCat221b

@wingnut thank you for sharing. Wow. That’s a lot, and it wasn’t even the full thing!

 **Raila** @spaceandstuff

@wingnut this is so… wow. I didn’t realize how bad the whole thing with the racists and Dick were. Death threats? PHOTOS FROM CONCENTRATION CAMPS?!

 **Mary Winstett** @MaWin333

@wingnut @spaceandstuff it’s terrible. SOMEONE GET THE BATMAN ON THIS!!!

 **James** @BinderDipity

@wingnut @spaceandstuff @MaWin333 or Red Hood. Hey @ilivedbitch, this looks like a job for you!

**°°°**

**Gotham Gazette** @GothamGazette ✓

Timothy Drake Wayne’s first official campaign with Wayne Enterprises: Reform of Mental Health Care Facilities in Gotham has been launched. Open link to read

**Gotham Globe** @GothamGlobe ✓

Wayne Enterprises launches campaign to better youth psychology treatment

READ HERE

**Picture News Gotham** @PNGotham ✓

BREAKING NEWS: Tim Drake Wayne opens his time as WE CEO with a BANG

Read full article on our Webpage

**°°°**

**Robin Watch** @RobinWatchGC

PEOPLE! PLEASE TELL ME IF I’M CRAZY BUT THIS IS JASON TODD RIGHT?

_[Attached to the tweet is a shaky photograph taking at an odd angle, showing Red Robin in full costume at a coffee shop, sitting across a young man with ginger hair. One strand in the front is stark white. They are in what seems to be a heated conversation]_

**Maria** @miamaria

@RobinWatchGC I think Jason had black hair? But that man looks like him A LOT. Except, you know, Jason Todd died.

 **NightwingStan** @thebuttsmatch

@miamaria @RobinWatchGC No, I think that might actually be him! He looks A LOT like Jason! Wow… this is creepy… wtfwtfwtf

 **Sing Me a Song** @outlandishdish

@miamaria @RobinWatchGC @thebuttsmatch well, Buzzfeed already did an article

_[Attached to the tweet is a screenshot:_

**_Is Jason Todd-Wayne actually alive? A surprising appearance creates uproar!_ **

_By Alysa May, Buzzfeed Editor_

_100k clicks, 1078 comments_

_Is it possible that the dead rise and come back to the living? One might believe so after seeing the photographs of a young man with red hair and a distinct white streak of hair that was seen together with Wayne adoptive son Richard Grayson yesterday evening. The young stranger’s face looks identical to the face of Jason Todd, who supposedly died five years ago after mysteriously disappearing! Could this really be_ _]_

**Robin Watch** @RobinWatchGC

@outlandishdish well, at least if this isn’t Jason, I am not the only one who thought it was.

**George** @daenischedogge

anyone else think that redhead could just be dick graysons boyfriend of something

 **Valarie** @RieIsHidden

@daenischedogge I thought he was dating Nightwing?

 **George** @daenischedogge

@RieIsHidden wait what

 **Valarie** @RieIsHidden

@daenischedogge yeah, I mean – Nightwing is in Bludhaven, where Dick Grayson lives. The whole “the butts match” theory where people say Dick IS NW adds up to them having the same gym routine and all that? Never heard of it?

 **George** @daenischedogge

@RieIsHidden just that bruce wayne is dating batman

**Q** **ueen of Kickass** @artycrock

Why are so many people in my DMs asking about @flyinggraysons relationship status all of a sudden?!?!

**°°°**

**Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

My family and I are happy to announce that, despite what we thought, my brother Jason is, in fact, alive and well.

**Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

Many of you have been bombarding us with this question but now we can confirm that Jason Todd is alive. We will issue an official statement soon.

**Gotham Globe** @GothamGlobe ✓

Wayne Son Jason Todd Wayne has been declared legally alive again after re-appearing. Bruce Wayne says “we are so happy to finally have him back. We gave up hope already.”

READ HERE

**Gotham Gazette** @GothamGazette ✓

Back from the Dead: Jason Todd Wayne alive and well. Bruce Wayne: “We are happy to have him back!” Open link to read

**Picture News Gotham** @PNGotham ✓

BREAKING NEWS: Jason Todd is NOT DEAD and BACK IN GOTHAM

Read full article on our Webpage

**Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

Hi people. I am alive.

**°°°**

**Robin Watch** @RobinWatchGC

FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN’T SEE YET HERE IS A SCREENSHOT OF BRUCE WAYNE’S FULL STATEMENT REGARDING JASON. ALSO I WAS NOT CRAZY I DID SEE HIM WITH RED ROBIN. NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED ROBIN WATCH CONTENT.

_[the screenshot is from an online newspaper, though it’s not visible anywhere which one._

_“I never thought this could actually happen, but I can openly confirm that my son, Jason, is alive. I… this is overwhelming. We did not think this was possible, and frankly, we gave up hope. When Jason was kidnapped those five years ago, we were searching the globe – but then a body was found that was… it was burned beyond recognition, but they found Jason’s DNA on it and… we had to accept it. And now, we have him back, and – we’re so very happy to have him. My son… my kids’ brother… I’m sorry, I still can’t quite believe it._

_As it turns out, Jason has severe amnesia and doesn’t recall what happened to him past his kidnapping, so we don’t really know how he survived or who even kidnapped him. All we know with certainty is that, half a year ago, he managed to get to a hospital in Ethiopia, where he was treated and then, upon recalling being from Gotham, he was aided in getting back home. From there, a series of luck and help of Red Robin and Nightwing brought him finally home. ]_

**Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

No, I don’t remember anything, no, if I did, I wouldn’t tell the whole fucking internet, no, I did not bleach my hair at home and get ginger on accident, yes, the white is real, no, I don’t like when you talk about my PTSD, yes, I am happy to be home. Did that answer everything?

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

In all honesty though, I’m REALLY messed up in the head still and would appreciate if you guys did not ask/remind me about/of that whole situation. I’m home and alive, that’s it.

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

Also I will probably use this Twitter for rants a lot (and they will be related to literature like 69% of the time, so – if you don’t like that, you can leave)

**Buzzfeed** @buzzfeed ✓

10 Times the Wayne Family surprised us all!

 **Lesbos** @lesbianarchi

@buzzfeed did you seriously put Jason’s resurrection on number 3? HOW IS DICK GRAYSON’S COMING OUT MORE SURPRISING THAN SOMEONE DEAD NOT BEING DEAD?!?!?!

 **Puppy Dog Tail** @magickdance

@buzzfeed in what way, exactly, was Tim Drake becoming CEO surprising? It’s not like he is known for being insanely smart and having great grades and helping Bruce for years prior?!

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

Ey, yo, is there a reason you listed me loving Pride and Prejudice and Greek Literature as more surprising than me fucking coming back from the Dead?! No? Just checking.

 **All levelled up** @JestersMom

@buzzfeed did you really put Tim dating that Conner kid on there? Why was that surprising? Why? Because Conner’s not a Gothamite? I… I don’t get those lists. Ever.

**°°°**

**ADHD Monster** @bartallen

Did anyone notice how Kid Flash is in Bludhaven a lot lately?

 **Science Geek** @wallywest

@bartallen Yeah, and did anyone notice that Impulse and Blue Beetle are teaming up way more than usual lately?

 **Farmboy** @ConnerKent

@bartallen @wallywest Why does this feel like a personal fight between you two? Are there bets going on I did not know about?

 **Queen of Kickass** @artycrock

@ConnerKent no I think they are just being stupid again

**°°°**

**Helena Schlieman** @HelenaSchlieman

So, I was invited to the most recent Wayne Gala or actually I came as a Plus One with my Grandpa/legal guardian who was invited because he’s an anthropologist and is friends with a curator who is best friends with Bruce Wayne, ANYWAYS

 **Helena Schlieman** @HelenaSchlieman

@HelenaSchlieman So I was standing by the buffet and ngl I was looking for the Waynes because he, of course I was, and Tim was with Bruce the whole time and Damian was like standing in a corner scowling, and Jason was talking to a lot of people which I guess was to be expected

 **Helena Schlieman** @HelenaSchlieman

@HelenaSchlieman so anyways, the Gala was held AT WAYNE MANOR which is huge and so I had to go to the bathroom at some point and got lost and I sort of stumbled into Dick and a redheaded guy making out in a hallway?!?!

 **Helena Schlieman** @HelenaSchlieman

@HelenaSchlieman most embarrassing moment of my life. But they were super nice about it when I screeched and started spouting out apologies at a speed that would make the damn Flash green with envy?!?!?! I… I AM SO SORRY GUYS

_Retweeted by **Jason** @RealJasonTodd _ _✓_ _and 24.685 more_

**Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@flyinggrayson I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE GOLDEN BOY!!!

**Barbara** @BabsG0rd0n

@flyinggrayson somehow I am not surprised YOU got found out by someone at a public event and then got tweeted about. Not surprised at all.

**Science Geek** @wallywest

Guess the cat is out of the bag now, so might as well say it as it is: Hi, I’m Wally West and I am dating Dick Grayson @flyinggrayson

 **ADHD Monster** @bartallen

@wallywest Hello, Wally!

 **Queen of Kickass** @artycrock

@bartallen @wallywest Hello, Wally!

 **Farmboy** @ConnerKent

@artycrock @bartallen @wallywest Not sure why we’re doing this but hello Wally!

 **Barbara** @BabsG0rd0n

@ConnerKent @artycrock @bartallen @wallywest hello Wally! I already told you this but if you hurt Dick I will hurt you.

 **Science Geek** @wallywest

@BabsG0rd0n I know and I fear you more than anything else.

 **Barbara** @BabsG0rd0n

@wallywest good

**Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓ 

Hi again, everybody! Yes, you probably already heard it or read it, but I am dating @wallywest.

_[a photo is attached to the tweet: A selfie, showing Dick Grayson and a young man with thick red hair, tons of freckles and bright green eyes. Dick’s pressing a kiss onto Wally’s cheek; Wally’s nose is scrunched up but he is grinning widely. ]_

**noodles** @runningonramen

Anyone notice how the Wayne family is just… basically what a perfect representation in a TV show SHOULD look like?!

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@runningonramen interesting – please go on! ^^

 **noodles** @runningonramen 

@flyinggrayson OMG OMG OMG

 **noodles** @runningonramen

@runningonramen @flyinggrayson I’m okay now. Sorry.

 **noodles** @runningonramen

@runningonramen @flyinggrayson I mean that at least two members of your family are openly queer, but like, it’s never a big deal – also all four of Mr. Wayne’s kids are POC I think.

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@runningonramen Ah, okay, gotcha! I’ll take it as a compliment then!

 **noodles** @runningonramen

@flyinggrayson it was 100% meant as a compliment!

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@flyinggrayson @runningonramen hey also, on that list, I’m aro-ace! For anyone that cares.

 **noodles** @runningonramen

@RealJasonTodd this thread just got a bit better. Ace Pride!

**°°°**

**Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

It has come to my attention that a lot of people are speculating on my sexual orientation now that my three older brothers are outed. I have been watching from the sidelines but it is getting invasive and I am asking you to refrain.

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@damianwayne geez, kid, you ever use normal language?!

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@RealJasonTodd I am using language that is adequate to the situation, Todd

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@damianwayne yeah but like, this is the internet. You gotta dumb it down or people won’t understand what the hell you want

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@RealJasonTodd since you haven’t stopped chanting “dumb it down” into my ear for the past sixteen minutes I will do as you ask. Everyone: I don’t want you to keep saying I was gay!

 **Barbara** @BabsG0rd0n

@damianwayne would it be so bad though? Being gay? Hypothetically?

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@BarbsG0rd0n not you, too, Gordon! I AM NOT GAY

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@damianwayne I’m totally just doing this because I know it annoys you but ARE YOU SUUUUUURRREEEE?!

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@RealJasonTodd yes, Todd, I am sure. I can provide evidence, even.

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@damianwayne oh no, now it is serious

 **Science Geek** @wallywest

@damianwayne please tell me you did not write it up as a spreadsheet

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@wallywest don’t be ridiculous. It’s a pro and con list.

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓ 

@damianwayne Dami… sweetheart… that’s not really how you determine if you’re queer or not.

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@flyinggrayson what other way would you do it, then?

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@damianwayne I’m gonna be the ass and ask: What are your pros and cons, demon spawn?

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne I am aware you are being sarcastic, Drake.

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@damianwayne I’m actually genuinely interested what you wrote down as a counterargument for you being gay

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne fine. Since you have joined in to Todd’s annoying chanting… I have a crush on Wonder Woman.

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@damianwayne . . . . . . that’s your argument for not being gay?

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@TimDrakeWayne it is a valid argument. Wonder Woman is female. Me, a male identifying person, having a crush on her means I cannot be gay since that would mean me being attracted to male individuals.

 **Barbara** @BabsG0rd0n

@damianwayne Damian… EVERYONE has a crush on Wonder Woman. I know I do.

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@BabsG0rd0n @damianwayne Yeah, me too, Dami. Big fat crush.

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@BabsG0rd0n @flyinggrayson Timothy doesn’t have a crush on Wonder Woman.

 **Tim Drake** @TimDrakeWayne ✓

@damianwayne uh, yeah I do?!?!?!?

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@BabsG0rd0n @flyinggrayson @TimDrakeWayne TODD doesn’t have a crush on Wonder Woman! He is asexual and aromatic!

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@damianwayne I may be aro-ace but if Wonder Woman stepped on me I would thank her and ask her to do it again. She’s amazing. Obviously I have a crush on her.

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@BabsG0rd0n @flyinggrayson @TimDrakeWayne @RealJasonTodd FATHER doesn’t have a crush on Wonder Woman!

 **Dick Grayson** @flyinggrayson ✓

@damianwayne you KNOW that’s not true, Dami.

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@BabsG0rd0n @flyinggrayson @TimDrakeWayne @RealJasonTodd then what about Pennyworth? Surely HE has no crush on Wonder Woman!

 **A Penny’s Worth** @AlfredPennyworth

@damianwayne actually, Master Damian, while I might not be referring to it as a “crush”, I hold Wonder Woman in the highest esteem and appreciate her, and her company for that matter, highly.

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@BabsG0rd0n @flyinggrayson @TimDrakeWayne @RealJasonTodd @AlfredPennyworth I have decided to abandon the Pro and Con list. However, I still don’t appreciate being called gay unless I, myself, say, that I am gay.

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@damianwayne kid, that’s literally all you needed to say. You know that, right?! You did not have to hold that full debate.

 **Jason** @RealJasonTodd ✓

@damianwayne @RealJasonTodd also like, you didn’t even have twitter until recently, and THAT is what you choose to tweet about first now that you have one?

 **Damian Wayne** @damianwayne ✓

@RealJasonTodd that was my choice and I will not debate this or the propriety of this with you.

**Farmboy** @ConnerKent

@damianwayne hey, by the way, kid, Jon asked if you can come over again soon?

**Author's Note:**

> On the ages of the characters: Dick is in his early 20s, maybe 22, 23; Jason is 19 (physically, mentally he's a bit younger because of the whole dying-and-ressurection-thing); Tim is 16 and Damian is 12. Bruce is in his late 40s/early 50s probably. Alfred is an immortal saint. Artemis, Wally and Roy are roughly 20-25, Bart is 15, Conner is 18, Barbara is 26. 
> 
> On the ethnicities of the Waynes: Some of these are canon-based, some aren't. Damian is canonically of Chinese and Arab descend and was raised in Egypt before joining the Batfam in the US. I think Jason being Hispanic is canon, but I may be wrong. Same with Tim, I heard he is third-gen-asian in the comics? However, I made him American and West-Asian (I didn't specify from what country through) mixed in this fic specifically. Dick Grayson is canonically part Romani, however, with the whitewashing and the ever changing writers and canons, this has been changed a lot and I could not find anything conclusive on what culture exactly he’s got heritage from, “how much” Romani he is (I DETEST blood quantum and blood heritage percentage ideology – I’m German and my country has a history of using this kind of shit to supress people, which especially hits home since I have culturally Jewish and Polish ancestry and my family suffered under the Nazis during the 3rd Reich)… anyways, so, it was kinda hard to determine what Romani tribe he is from. In the end, I took a look at the languages he canonically speaks apart from Romani and English and a lot of them were more align with the countries where Sinti Romani is spoken, that’s why I chose to write him as Sinti tribe Romani for this.


End file.
